


Cold Hands

by exouju



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exouju/pseuds/exouju
Summary: Jongin has a crush on Junmyeon, his biker neighbor who keeps getting into fights and always ends up asking Jongin’s brother, Sehun, to take care of his wounds. In an attempt to be noticed by the biker, Jongin often secretely follows him around town with his brother’s scooter, and just as often ends up being rescued from dangerous situations by Junmyeon’s biker friend, Kyungsoo.





	Cold Hands

Kyungsoo knocked on the door frantically as he held his friend’s arm around his neck, trying to keep him on his feet as the blood he had on his face brushed off on the shorter’s jacket. The youngest of the Sky Brothers opened the door with a welcoming smile on his face, soon dropped as he saw the men’s conditions.

“Oh my god, not again!”

Jongin exclaimed, holding Junmyeon’s face in his hands as Kyungsoo stumbled inside.

“Is your brother home?”

The short man asked with fatigue in his voice. The youngest nodded quietly and signed upwards with his index finger.

“He’s studying upstairs.”

Kyungsoo nodded back and secured his friend’s arm around his neck before walking up the stairs, towards the oldest brother’s room. As they walked into the small hallway leading to the bedroom, they noticed a third person taking a peak from one of the doors. Kyungsoo tried to bow politely to greet the boy, but Chanyeol quickly closed the door in a panic. When they finally reached the room at the end of the hallway, a smile spread across Junmyeon’s face. The shorter knocked on the door a few times, trying not to crash under his friend’s weight as he kept holding him.

“It’s open!”

A familiar voice replied from inside the room. Kyungsoo expected the boy to come help him, but when he pushed the door open, Sehun was quietly sitting at his desk with his back turned against the two bloodied men.

“Hey.”

Junmyeon finally spoke to greet the student, still smiling for reasons unknown to his friend. Sky’s oldest brother sat upright and raised his head from his books for a second, still giving his back to the men, and quickly returned to his studies. Even without seeing the expression on his face, the bikers could tell he wasn’t expecting them.

“Didn’t I tell you I wouldn’t help you anymore?”

Sehun said, keeping his eyes on his books and his back turned against the two standing at his door.

“You say a lot of things.”

Junmyeon smirked, knowing he would eventually get his way.

“I’m tired of having to see your messed up face. Find someone else.”

“I have no one else.”

Sehun bit his lip at the man’s reply. Junmyeon knew he couldn’t resist helping the pitiful and he used it against the boy whenever he would try to send him away.

“Plus they’re not that bad this time. Turn around and see for yourself.”

And so he did. Sehun turned around in his chair with a frown on his face that only got angrier when he saw the bloodied man.

“You moron.”

The student murmured before getting up and walking over to the two older men to grab Junmyeon’s arm and sit him down on his bed.

“This is the last time. Kyungsoo, get me the kit.”

The shortest nodded and readily disappeared into the family’s bathroom to search for the way-too-familiar first aid kit.

“You say that every time.”

Junmyeon replied, smiling fondly when the student started brushing his hair off his forehead to check for wounds. He placed his hands on the boy’s hips and Sehun considered fighting him off, but the everlasting smile that appeared on the biker’s face whenever they were together melted the boy’s heart, although he tried to hide it behind his usual scowl.

\- -

“Can you stop that?”

Jongin froze when the short biker spoke. He placed a hand on his thigh to stop it from bouncing while he waited for someone to come down and finally save him from the awkward, terrifying situation he was in.

“He’s fine, you know?”

Kyungsoo added, trying to fill the deafening silence.

“What?”

Once again, Jongin froze as he asked the man to repeat himself.

“Junmyeon! He’s fine. It’s just a few bruises on his face. There’s no need to be worried.”

“I-i’m not worried.”

The youngest of the Sky Brothers stuttered with wide eyes.

“Oh…I guessed you were, since…you know…you have a crush on him and all that.”

“I DO NOT!”

Jongin stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the dining table, quickly regretting his actions as he saw the frown on the man’s face. Kyungsoo’s expression, however, was puzzled, not angry.

“You don’t?”

The biker asked confused.

“I don-“

“Let’s go”

A third voice interrupted the boy’s lie. Junmyeon walked down the old flight of stairs with his freshly patched up face.  
Kyungsoo and Jongin let out soft chuckles when they saw the man’s state, but a quick glance from the biker shut both of them up.

“Don’t come next time. I won’t help.”

Sehun jogged down the stairs too, adjusting his glasses as he walked into the living room and towards the entrance. He opened the door and signed for the two men to walk out, trying to contain his anger when Junmyeon walked past him with a smirk on his face. As the two were finally leaving, Junmyeon leaned towards Sehun, almost touching the boy’s nose with his own as he spoke,

“See you next time.”

Annoyed, the student grit his teeth and pushed away the biker with all his strength before quickly slamming the door in his face as part of him hoped it would make it bleed again.


End file.
